Unmasked
by Decepticon-Tuba-Player
Summary: Soundwave finally shows some emotion, but in a way no one expected.


**_A/N: I finally got the chance to edit this story. But when I finally did, it had to be in the middle of the night. *facepalm* Even though I have an ego the size of Jupiter, I wasn't too proud of the first version. So now I have better feelings for it. Yeah whatever, I'm done with all this mushy positive junk. Just make sure you review.:p_**

* * *

Unmasked

It was an unusually quiet night for the Decepticon spaceship, the _Nemesis. _It may have been that Starscream was silenced for the night. The noisy Seeker had taken a hell of a hit to the head by the Dinobot Grimlock. Hook, the Decepticon medic and Constructicon, had said that he would be out for at least an Earth day.

Some, probably all, of the Decepticons rejoiced from this. Now they could finally have a quiet recharge without the annoying Air Commander's constant complaining.

Not all the Decepticons had went into recharge yet, though. The Decepticon tyrant had continued to stay awake; he was planning an assault on the Autobots and it was almost foolproof. He just wanted to rid his plan of the 'almost.' That lone detail kept him awake.

He was completely oblivious of the shadow looming behind him. Megatron only took notice when its dark blue hand reached out and touched his shoulder.

The silver mech whirled around. He was relieved to see that it was only his third-in-command, Soundwave.

"Primus, Soundwave… You scared the slag out of me." Megatron sighed. He was not surprised to see the unemotional expression from the other Decepticon. "You should get some recharge," he said.

The dark blue and white mech tilted his head to one side as if he didn't understand something. This sent shivers down Megatron's spine; he had known Soundwave for almost all of his life, he _never _misunderstood.

"I was thinking of something… _different…_" Soundwave said; the last word was dripping with unfamiliar emotion.

"What do you have in mind?" Megatron asked, confused and, unusually, somewhat fearful.

The next thing the Decepticon leader felt was his back hitting the floor with Soundwave standing on all fours on top of him. His third-in-command's arms were on his chest and his legs were on his lower torso.

Megatron freed one hand and made a move to push Soundwave off. The blue mech grabbed his leader's hand before it could have made any impact. "Unwise action, my lord," Soundwave said, Megatron roared as Soundwave so easily crushed his hand.

Soundwave then did something no other Decepticon had ever witnessed. He took off his battle mask. Underneath the mask he could see a smirk. It was not as mischievous a Starscream's, but it was close; and that was something to be afraid of.

The dark blue mech put his lips to Megatron's neck and whispered, "I need you to do something…"

"And what is that?" Megatron asked, his voice shaky from the pain in his hand and the fear of Soundwave so icy that it could freeze the energon flowing through him.

"Offline, permanently…" Just as he said that he bit down onto his leader's neck. Megatron yowled and tried to push the mech off, but Soundwave had his limbs pinned down to the ground.

Soundwave looked as if he was enjoying this. He would lick at the dripping energon with his own version of revolting playfulness. Besides the pain, what caught Megatron's attention was Soundwave's face. It was very cat-like. Not just the way his face was shaped but how his mouth curved upward with two protruding fangs. If only he could see his optics underneath the visor. Fiery red optics with the feline features would be even more demonic.

Megatron cried out again as he felt dents being pressed into his chest where Soundwave's hands were. He had been holding the silver mech down by putting nearly all of his weight on him after all.

It took only minutes for Megatron's body to go limp. Soundwave jerked his head back from his leader's neck as soon as he was sure that he was gone. The third-in-command-correction, now _second_-in-command, sat up, wiped the metallic purple liquid from his mouth and quickly put his mask back on.

"What the slag was going on in here?" the annoying high pitched voice asked. Soundwave looked in the direction of the voice and saw Starscream. The Seeker was leaning against a wall with confused expression. It looked as if Hook's estimation was, sadly, wrong.

For a first, Soundwave couldn't think of a lie that would go as a reasonable explanation. "Soundwave: superior; Starscream: inferior," was the first thing that came to his mind.

Starscream twitched in irritation. "Shouldn't you be in recharge?" he hissed.

Soundwave once again cocked his head to the side. "I was thinking of something _different_…"


End file.
